Spencer's New Life
by 2bloved
Summary: Spencer starts her new life in L.A with her crazy mom. I DO NOT OWN SOUTH OF NOWHERE
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story. Please review to tell me if i suck. Remember i do not own South of Nowhere

Ok so I thought that when I graduated from high school I would be able to make my own decisions; decide what I wanted to do. I mean, that's what being an adult means right? Being able to make your own decisions without anyone telling you what's wrong or right, to just figure it out by yourself.

This is what I thought the middle of senior year but I guess I was wrong. You see, I have the most controlling mom ever. I'm serious; she tries to control everything from what I eat, who I should date, and who my friends should be. But the thing that I hate the most is that she wants me to follow in her footsteps, to be a doctor. I mean don't get me wrong, it would be totally awesome to save peoples lives but blood isn't really my best friend. I mean one drop of blood and I could pass out. What I really want to do is become a teacher. I love to teach people new things and to see the look on their faces when they finally understand is like the best thing ever. I can't tell her this though. She just doesn't understand and whenever I tell her something I want she just gives me this super long speech about how being a doctor would be the best thing for me and that she's only pushing me towards it because she loves me.

That is a bunch of bull shit. She just wants me to be exactly like her. Being her isn't that great though. She had an affair with her boss a while ago. Ugh Ben. I hate him. He used to work in Ohio with my mom but moved to L.A. I thought that we finally could get back to our old lives but no. He begged my mom to come with him to L.A. and of course my mom did.

Now my parents are divorced. Ben wreaked my family so now I'm forced to live with my mom while my dad and my brothers live in Ohio. Of course she made me come with her. She told me it would be a learning experience and that she would be able to show me the ropes of the hospital. I really tried to get out of it. I mean what teenager would want to live on the other side of the country with her controlling mother and where she doesn't know anyone. Any takers? I didn't think so. My dad really tried to get me to stay but when he took it to court the judge decided that L.A. would be better for me and my future. Personally I think my mom paid the judge of some how but whatever. There's nothing I can do now. My name is Spencer Carlin and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

So today is my first day at my new school. King High here I come. Can you tell that I'm totally excited...NOT!! I'm going to hate this.

"Have a Good Day Sweetie. I Love you. I will pick you up after school. Chow."

Ok what the hell "chow" really? What mom says "chow"? Whatever I have bigger things to worry about. Like why everyone is staring at me. Do I have something on my face? Oh please for the love of anything that is holy, please don't tell me I forgot to put on pants or something. I look down. Nooo that's not it. Then what is everyone staring at?

"Well hi. You must be new here?"

I turn around and find myself staring at a guy who looks like a freaking model. I mean his around 6'1 with brown hair, green eyes and a super nice body. I mean he must be some kind of athlete to have a body like that. He IS really cute and everything but not my type. But I guess we will have to get into that later because it's been like 5 seconds and I haven't said anything. He must think I'm stupid or something.

"Wha...? Oh yeah, sorry I kind of spaced out there for a second. Must be the heat or something. Yeah I'm new. How did you know?"

He looks at me amused like what I said was funny.

"Well you have been standing here for about 5 minutes just looking around. Its kind of freaking people out."

Of course he laughs like what he said was funny. I just smile and shake my head like what he said was true.

"Sorry. I was just trying to figure out where I should go. I kind of need to go to the office but I have no idea where that is. Do you think you can help me out a little?"

"Yeah of course. It would be my pleasure."

He smiles at me and puts his arm around my shoulder. Whatever, I'll let him since his showing me to the office.

On the way there we introduce ourselves. his name is Aiden Dennison and he plays on the varsity basketball team. Apparently his good or something because he says he is the captain. He probably isn't even that good. I could probably beat him but I just smile and say how cool that is.

Finally we arrive at the office and he lets go of me. Now his staring at me like he wants to say something but nothing is coming out.

"Well thanks a lot Aiden. I would probably be standing in the same spot if it wasn't for you. I guess I will see you around."

I turn to leave but then he stops me by grabbing my arm gently.

"Hey if you want you can sit with me at lunch and I can introduce you to my friends. I mean I don't want you to have to sit alone of something."

He looks nervous and he is really nice so why not. It's not like I have people waiting in a line to sit by me or something.

"Yeah sure that would be great. Umm I'll meet you right here."

He nods and walks away with a smile on his face.

I turn to walk into the office but I'm suddenly knocked over by someone. I mean I flew like 20 feet. Ok well more like 2 feet but it still hurt like hell. This person must be like a football player or something. I turn around and I see a girl who is like 5'4 and looks like she weighs 5 pounds. Wait this is who knocked me over? (She's actually pretty cute and no I don't mean cute in a friendly way, I mean cute as in I'm kind of into her. If you haven't got it yet, yes I am gay. No one really knows except my best friend from back home and my brother Clay.) Ok back to the girl that knocked me over. Her mouth starts to move but I can't hear anything. Pay attention Spencer!!

"Again I'm really sorry. I should have been watching were I was going. here let me help you up."

She reaches out and I grabbed on to her hand. She helps me up and I realize she is a lot stronger than she looks.

"Hey its no problem, really I'm ok. I shouldn't have turned around so fast."

"No really it was my fault. Well I'm Kyla by the way. Are you new because I haven't seen you around?"

"Nice to meet you Kyla. I'm Spencer and I just moved here from Ohio."

"Nice to meet you too. Well, again I'm really sorry about running into you. I have to get to class now. My teacher freaks out if I'm 2 seconds late."

Crazy teachers. I mean does it really matter if I'm not in class by the bell. Being 2 minutes late won't ruin my education.

"Yeah well I wouldn't want to be the cause of you being late. I'll see you around."

She walks away and I can't help and watch her. Ughhh this is going to be the longest day ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm glad that some of you like my story.

Remember to leave me reviews so I can fix what you guys don't like or whatever.

I do not own south of nowhere

--

How in the hell did I get into 3 A.P. classes? Oh yeah how can I forget, I have a controlling mom. She always makes me sign up for A.P. classes but I can never get better then a C. Then she ends up yelling at me because she says that I'm not trying hard enough.

Ugh!! Why can't she accept that I'm not the smartest person? I mean I try, honestly I really do but I can never concentrate because in every single hard class I ever had, there is always a really hot girl sitting by me. You don't believe me? I'll give you some examples:

A.P psychology: I sat next to Giselle Gomez. One word HOT. Whenever she talked to me or even look at me I couldn't focus. I would zone out and look really stupid.

A.P Stats: I sat next to Jasmine Christian. OMG she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school and she was super smart so I always asked her for "help" with my homework just to be able to talk to her.

A.P. Spanish: Priscilla Martinez sat in front of me. Ok any girl that can speak Spanish or any foreign language is the hottest thing ever. It didn't hurt that she was also SUPER hot.

So I think I made my point.

Me **plus** Hot Girl **equals** Me Failing That Class

So back to my schedule, I hate it. I have the hardest classes and I have no idea where any of them are. Ok room 312 where are you? 310...311... yessss 312.

So I walk in and of course everyone is looking at me. Oh goody, I can't wait to go through this 5 more times.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?"

Ugh duh. Can't you tell I'm your new student? Aren't teachers supposed to know when they get new students?

"Yeah I was put in this class. I'm new."

"Aww yes, Ms. Carlin. You can sit in the back corner. Oh and please try not to be late again. Class started 15 minutes ago."

So I can tell that I'm going to LOVE Mr. Goffer or Goffen or whatever his name is. He can't even give the new kid a break. So I go and sit where I was told.

Looking around I can see that nobody even pays attention in this class. Everyone either has their head down, their headphones in, or their texting on their phone. Mr. Gof...ok I seriously can't remember his name so I'm just going to call him Mr. G. So Mr. G is lecturing about Shakespeare or Hamlet I don't really know because all my attention is now focused on the girl who just walked in.

"Well thank you Ms. Davies for gracing us for your presence."

Uhh move Mr. G. your in the way of the totally hot girl.

"I would never miss you class Mr. G. You know that I live for it."

I can hear the sarcasm in her voice but apparently Mr. G. didn't because he is just smiling away like she was serious. Psh yeah right. I don't even think that anyone in here knows what class they are in.

Whoa. Either she has super speed or I was zoning out again. See, what did I tell you? I can never concentrate when there is a hot girl around.

Seeing that Mr. G is in his own world, lecturing to himself, I took this as a chance to talk to her.

"You must be his favorite student or something because he totally bought that. I'm new and I still got yelled at for being late."

She just smirked and turned towards me.

"Yeah well it doesn't hurt that I'm a "_Shakespeare fan"._ The first day of school I noticed all of the Shakespeare posters he has. When I was late the next day, I just showed him my Romeo and Juliet copy, told him I forgot it in my car and I just had to get it because I always have to have it with me and he now he never bugs me about being late."

Wait, I actually paid attention to everything she said. Wow that's a first. Maybe it's because she has the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

"Hmmm well maybe I can borrow it sometime, you know if I think I'm going to be late again."

She smiles and I think my heart just stopped.

"Anytime. I'm Ashley Davies by the way." She sticks out her hand and I shake it lightly. Wow they are so soft.

"Spencer Carlin. Sooo...how do you stay up in this class, I mean everyone looks like they are going to pass out from boredom."

She laughs lightly. OMFG that nose crinkling smile is the cutest thing ever. I don't know how much more my heart can take.

"Well I always come in late and usually I just listen to my iPhone but I think talking to you is better."

Before I can respond the bell rings. Crap I actually want to stay in this class if it means Ashley talking to me some more.

She gets up and starts to walk away but stops when she sees me not moving.

"Sooo are you coming or do you really want to stay longer in Mr. G's class?"

Great Spencer, way to look dumb. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Umm is that a trick question? Lead the way."

She smiles, grabs my hand, and starts to pull me out of class. Wow she really does have the softest hands. They are way softer then any of my other girlfriends.

So we are outside now and I show Ashley my schedule.

"Wow isn't you the smart one. A.P U.S. History, Calculus, and Government. Should I be a little intimidated?"

Me? Smart? If she only knew.

"Psh not really. I have a mom who thinks I'm a gifted child and she makes me take all of the hard classes."

"Yeah I know what you mean. My mom used to be the same way but after I failed all of them, she lost hope. Ok so you have Chemistry next with Mr. Carlson. Word of advice? Try to get a seat in the back if you can. He tends to spit a lot when he talks."

Eww that is so gross. I guess I should start thinking about an excuse to sit in the back. I think I'll just use my innocent Spencer voice and he will let me sit wherever I want.

"Ok that is totally gross and thanks a lot for the tip. Can you point me in the direction of the class so I won't be late again?"

She smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me...again but of course I didn't object.

"Come on Carlin it's this way."

I was hoping that it was going to be all the way on the other side of campus so I could spend more time with her but unfortunately it was like right down the hall.

"Well thank you Ashley I don't think I ever would have found it without you."

"It was my pleasure Spencer. Hey do you want to hang out at lunch?"

I looked at her and was about to say yes but then I remember Aiden. You know what; I would rather spend time with Ashley then Aiden any day.

"Crap I really want to but I promised to hang out with a guy that helped me out earlier..." Her smile fell.

"Well I guess I will see you around."

She turned and started to walk away but this time I was the one to grab onto her hand.

"Hey wait you didn't let me finish. I was going to say screw him. I would love to hang out with you at lunch Ashley."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. Wow ok so I officially can't breathe anymore. I wonder if she noticed. I think she did because she started to pull away but not before she whispered huskily into my ear.

"I can't wait." Then she gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked away.

I stood there, smiling like an idiot watching her walk away.

Then she turned around and yelled "I will pick you up at your class Carlin."

Of course I'm still standing there, with a big ass smile on my face, until I don't see her anymore.

Crap there's the bell again.

You know what? To tell you the truth I don't care that I'm going to be walking into the class late again, that everyone is going to be staring at me. Just a little thing like Ashley giving me a kiss on the cheek just made my crappy first day of school 1,000 times better.

I officially can't wait until lunch because I get to hang out with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and as a bonus, I don't sound like a total idiot when I talk to her.

How can my day get any better after that?


	4. Chapter 4

When is the freaking bell going to ring

When is the freaking bell going to ring?

Ugh I swear it feels like I have been in this class for like 3 hours, no joke.

The teacher keeps going on and on about...crap I don't even know what she's talking about because all I keep thinking about is my lunch with Ashley.

What if I act like a complete idiot or I zone out like I always do?

Maybe it will be different with Ashley.

I mean I haven't zoned out yet.

At least I don't think I have.

Finally the freaking bell.

Now where is Ashley?

She said she would meet me outside my class.

Maybe she forgot or maybe...ok who is covering my eyes?

Wait, I know those soft hands.

"So maybe you can help me out. I'm looking for a blond with the most amazing blue eyes. Have you seen her around?"

My knees are going weak from her lips that were brushing against my ear.

"I...ummmm...well...?"

Great Spencer I thought we said we weren't going act like a complete moron?

Now I'm speaking in 2nd person, even better.

"I mean well right now I can't really see much of anything?"

Way to go Spencer, that didn't sound lame at all.

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

Aww now I can see. Wow she has amazing eyes.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah of course. I'm starved."

We start to walk to the Lunch Area when I notice a "We the Kings" button on Ashley's bag or purse whatever they call it.

"Ashley you like "We the Kings"?"

"Uh yeah, they are one of my favorite bands. Wait please don't tell me that you don't like them because I might have to hurt you."

"Dude they are one of my favorite bands too. Secret Valentine is my favorite song, hands down."

Dude?

Why the hell would I call another girl Dude?

I am such a dork.

"I know right. My favorite song would have to be Check Yes Juliet though. I love the lyrics. So what other bands do you like?"

"Well I like Forever the Sickest Kids, All Time Low, The Hush Sound..."

"All time Low? Dude they are awesome!!"

Wait she just said dude. Maybe I'm not such a dork.

"I know right! I always listen to them when I'm warming up for basketball."

"You play basketball? You don't look like you do."

It's true

I really don't.

I'm always wearing band shirts, ripped up jeans and of course my vans.

In addition to my punk clothes, I'm a white girl so most people think that I can't play.

I just use that to my advantage.

Plus it's always funny as hell to see the look on their faces when I score over them.

"Yeah I have been playing since I was little. My Dad and my brother Glen got me into it. I don't play so much any more because of my mom."

"Really why not?"

Because my mom is super controlling.

Plus she hates that my dad got me into it.

But I wasn't going to tell Ashley this.

Well not yet anyways.

"She thinks girls shouldn't play because it's a boys sport. She would rather me become a cheerleader."

Ugh I would hate to be a cheerleader.

There's no contact or anything.

Totally boring.

"That sucks. You should be able to do whatever you want. My mom tries to control my life too but I never listen."

"Hey Ash what's up?"

Me and Ashley both turn around to find a guy standing there.

He goes up to Ashley and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

I am super cornfused now.

Haha cornfused that's a funny word.

Wait focus Spencer.

Who the hell is that and why did he kiss Ashley's cheek?

"Hey Chris. Where were you this morning? I waited for you in the parking lot till after the bell."

Ohhh so he's the reason Ashley was late for 1st.

Chris huh?

I just met him and I already hate him.

"Sorry about that Ash but Aiden was taking forever, as always."

Ashley laughs and rolls her eyes.

"How long does it take for your brother to fix his hair, seriously? Aiden takes forever."

Wait hold on!

Back this up!

Aiden?

Chris is Aiden's brother?

"Your Aiden's brother?"

"Yeah. So who's your new friend Ashley?"

"Oh crap. My bad. Chris this is Spencer. Spencer this is Chris, my boyfriend."

Chris looks over at me.

"So how do you know Aiden?"

I don't really care what he's talking about right now because I'm starring at Ashley, in disbelief.

Did she just say boyfriend?

So much for my best day ever.

--


	5. Chapter 5

So I just want to thank you for all of the reviews

**So I just want to thank you for all of the reviews. It makes me think that people actually like my story. School just started and it's already kicking my ass so I'm not totally sure when I could post the next chapter but I'm going to try to do it really soon.**

Uhh boyfriend?

She has a boyfriend?

Of course she has a boyfriend, I mean look at her.

There is no way a girl who looks that perfect could be gay.

How come all the girls I like have to be straight?

"Hellloo Earth to Spencer. You still with us?"

"Yeah my bad, I kinda zoned out for a second. What did you say before?"

I can't believe she has a boyfriend.

This totally sucks!!

"How do you know who Aiden is?"

"Oh yeah. Um remember that guy I blew off to hang out with you. It was Aiden."

Chris looks totally confused.

"Wait you actually blew off Aiden. Wow no girl has done that before."

He comes up to me, puts his arm around my shoulder and looks over at Ashley.

"I like her already Ash. I approve of your new friend."

Ok if his arm is not off of me in 3 seconds I'm going to beat his ass.

3...2...

Finally his arm is off of me.

"So Ashley, do you want me to get you and Spencer lunch? I was on my way over there anyway."

She looks over at me.

Please say yes!

Please say yes!

Please say yes!

I am so freaking hungry right now plus I would get to have more Ashley alone time.

"Yeah Chris that would be great thanks."

"K I will be right back."

He gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

"Come on Spence lets find a table."

She grabs a hold of my hand but instead of letting go right away, she holds on to it all the way to the empty table.

I can hold on to her hand forever.

I'm super serious right now.

She has the softest hands.

Plus my hand fits perfectly in hers.

It's like our hands were made for each other.

Wow that was so cheesy.

Unfortunately she lets go once we sit down.

"So you and Chris huh. You guys make a cute couple."

Of course when I'm saying this, I have so much sarcasm in my voice that I think she would know I'm lying but surprisingly she doesn't.

"Well he is a really great guy and I love him."

When she says this, half of me believes her but there is this tone in her voice that makes me think other wise.

I don't know how I know this but her tone says she isn't truly happy with him.

Maybe I'm just thinking this because I don't want it to be true.

Maybe Chris is really a good guy

"That's really great Ashley. I'm happy for you."

I just need to get over it already.

She's not available Spencer.

Move On!!

"So Spencer do you want to..."

She stops and looks over my shoulder.

I turn to see whose she's looking at and guess who it is?

Aiden.

And he looks pissed.

I turn back around and look at Ashley.

She doesn't look very happy either.

"Umm I don't think he likes that you ditched him for me."

She looks over at him and waves but her look isn't a "Hey what's up" look.

It was more of the "Yes she wants to hang out with me and not you" look.

I laugh a little at this and stand up.

"I should probably go over and talk to him. He was nice to me earlier. I feel kinda bad."

Ashley grabs a hold of my arm.

"Spencer don't. Aiden is just some jerk who likes to hook up with girls. Trust me, your better off without him."

I start to laugh at her.

Me sleeping with a guy.

If only she knew.

"Don't worry Ashley. I promise you I won't sleep with him K."

She doesn't look convinced but lets go of my arm anyway.

As I'm walking over to him, he has a smirk on his face.

"Hey Aiden."

"So you realized you want to hang out with me and not her."

Eww no.

Conceited much?

"No Aiden. I actually wanted to come over here and apologize that I am hanging out with Ashley instead of you."

That smirk was wiped right off of his face.

"What! You would rather hang out with her instead of me?"

Uh duh!

"Yes Aiden I would rather hang out with her then you. We have a lot in common and we just clicked you know? Besides, the way your acting is telling me I made the right choice to ditch you."

I turn and start to walk away but he pulls me back to him.

"Spencer wait. I'm sorry for saying that. I just really wanted to hang out with you."

Aww how sweet but too bad.

I would rather hang out with Ashley over Aiden any day.

Wait!

What if I use Aiden to make Ashley jealous?

Cuz the way she looked over at him when he was staring at me made me think that she really doesn't like him.

This way she would want spend more time with me to make sure I don't hang out with Aiden.

Haha I'm sooooo smart.

"I do too Aiden. I'll tell you what. I always get hungry after school. Do you think you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Wow that is the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Yeah of course. How about I pick you up after your last class so we can go right after school?"

"Yeah sure. Umm my last class is room 406. I will wait for you outside."

I walk back over to Ashley and she looks pissed, maybe even a little jealous.

See my plan is working already.

"So what did you tell him? He looks really happy."

I go and sit down next to her.

"We are just going to grab some food after school."

Aww now she looks sad.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Wait, now she's smiling.

"I'll tell you what Spencer. After you get something to eat with Aiden, how about I take you on a tour of the city?"

A tour?

That sounds fun.

Plus I could get to know Ashley more.

"Yeah Ashley. That sounds really great."

She gives me her nose crinkling smile.

"Great. I can't wait."

She looks over my shoulder again.

"So Spencer, what do you like about Aiden?"

What is she talking about?

I don't like Aiden.

Oh yeah duh, my master plan.

"Oh umm I actually don't really like him that way. I mean he's cute and everything but not my type."

I don't have to like him like him for her to get jealous.

I just have to hang with her.

She looks back over at me and smiles.

"Oh really, so what is your type. The skaters? The pretty boys? Wait, I got it! You like the tortured poets!"

No.

My type is you.

Crap.

Yeah, like I should really tell her that.

Think of something quick Spence!

"No my type is..."

"There you guys are. I was looking everywhere for you."

Chris comes over and sits by Ashley.

Yes perfect timing.

I sooo did not want to answer that.

Chris looks over at me.

"So Spencer I didn't know what you liked so do you want a spicy chicken sandwich or a hamburger?"

OMFG!!

A spicy chicken sandwich!!

That's my shit right there!

I haven't had one in forever.

Be cool Spence, be cool.

"Um I guess I will have the...spicy chicken sandwich thingy."

Way to play it cool Spence.

We don't want them to think your crazy or something.

Chris hands it to me and I open it slowly so they won't think I'm crazy.

Trust me; if they weren't watching me I would probably attack the damn thing!

That's how good they are.

"Spencer I saw the way you were eying the chicken sandwich. I'm guessing their your favorite?"

Ashley looks over at me and smiles.

Damn she caught me.

"Yeah they are like one of my favorite things in the world. I didn't want to freak you guys out if I ate it in one bit or something."

Chris looked over at Ashley.

"How did you know that?"

Yeah how did she know that?

Chris didn't even know.

"I ugh...well a lucky guess."

She looked embarrassed or something.

Brrriinngggg!!

Dammit no more Ashley time.

I looked over at Ashley and she looked sad too.

It's probably because lunch is over and she can't see Chris anymore.

Chris starts to get up.

"Well I should probably get to class. Mr. Garcia gets pissed when I show up late."

Me and Ashley get up and Chris kisses her goodbye.

Ugh what does she see in him.

Boys are gross.

Chris yells over his shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you Spencer. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Yeah yeah whatever.

"Sooo I guess we should get going huh. I don't want to be the last one to class."

Ashley pulls me over to her and links our arms together.

"Yeah come on new girl. I'll show you to your next class."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
